90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Soundtracks
List of officially released soundtrack albums. Beverly Hills, 90210: The Soundtrack * Release date: October 20, 1992 * Label: Giant & Warner Bros. # «Bend Time Back Around» — Paula Abdul # «Got 2 Have U» — Color Me Badd # «The Right Kind Of Love» — Jeremy Jordan # «Love Is» — Vanessa Williams & Brian McKnight # «Just Wanna Be Your Friend» — Puck & Natty # «Let Me Be Your Baby» — Geoffrey Williams # «Saving Forever For You» — Shanice # «All The Way To Heaven» — Jody Watley # «Why» — Cathy Dennis # «Time To Be Lovers» — Michael McDonald и Chaka Khan # «Action Speaks Louder Than Words» — Tara Kemp # «Theme From Beverly Hills, 90210» — John E. Davis *'Trivia:' ** It was released on cassette tapes and CDs as part of show's season 3 promotion campaign. ** «The Right Kind Of Love» (#3), «Love Is» (#4), «Saving Forever For You» (#7) & «Why» (#9) singles were released. Music videos for these songs appered during season 3 closing credits. ** Sheet music book by Alfred Music was released on April 1, 1993. ** Cover features images of the cast from season 2 episode U4EA. Beverly Hills 90210: The College Years * Release date: September 20, 1994 * Label: Giant & Warner Bros. # «Make It Right» — Lisa Stansfield # «Not One More Time» — Stacy Piersa # «Every Day Of The Week» — Jade # «Not Enough Hours In The Night» — After 7 # «S.O.S.» — Cathy Dennis # «No Intermission» — 5th Power # «Cantaloop (Flip Fantasia)» — Us3 # «Moving On Up» — M People # «Touch My Light» — Big Mountain # «I’ll Love You Anyway» — Aaron Neville # «What Your Love Means To Me» — Hi-Five # «Forever Yours» — Wendy Moten *'Trivia:' ** It was released on cassette tapes and CDs. Cassette's cover features Shannen Doherty, the CD's — Tiffani Thiessen. ** Cover features images of the cast from season 4 episode Twenty Years Ago Today. Beverly Hills 90210: Songs From The Peach Pit * Release date: October 1, 1996 * Label: Rhino Records # «Devil With A Blue Dress On» — Mitch Ryder & The Detroit Wheels # «You Really Got Me» — The Kinks # «Satisfaction» — Otis Redding # «Knock On Wood» — Eddie Floyd # «B-A-B-Y» — Carla Thomas # «The Beat Goes On» — Sonny & Cher # «How Can I Be Sure» — The Young Rascals # «Friday On My Mind» — The Easybeats # «Mony Mony» — Tommy James & The Shondells # «Pick Up The Pieces» — AWB # «What You Won't Do For Love» — Bobby Caldwell # «Slow Ride» — Foghat # «Strange Way» — Firefall # «Please Don't Go» — K.C. & The Sunshine Band # «Beverly Hills 90210 Theme». Original Sound Track *'Trivia:' ** Cover features images of the cast from season 7. Gallery BH90210THESOUNDTRACK-PROMO-POSTER.png BH90210THE-SOUNDTRACK-MS-01.png BH90210THE-SOUNDTRACK-MS-02.png BH90210THE-SOUNDTRACK-LD.png BH90210-THE-SOUNDTRACK-CASSETTE.jpeg BH90210-PEACHPIT-OST-POSTER.png Category:Products